<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero chat that nobody asked for by Jiminy_Panda_713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686899">Hero chat that nobody asked for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713'>Jiminy_Panda_713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Defenders of Arcadia need a hugs too, English is not my native language, Jim Lake Jr. is half-changeling, Morgana protects these goofy teenagers, Morgana | Pale Lady Redemption (Tales of Arcadia), Morgana|Pale Lady Lives, No Beta We Die Like Draal, Post-Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Tags will be added, Zatanna needs a hug, and a psychologist, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a chatfic with different characters, never mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters and their nicknames in the first chapter<br/>BlueWing - Robin (Dick Grayson)<br/>LilFlash - Kid Flash<br/>AquaBoy - Aqualad<br/>NotSpeede - Red arrow<br/>NotSuperMan - Superboy<br/>Martian - Miss Marcy<br/>Zee - Zatanna<br/>JrArrow - Artemis<br/>NoLongerATroll - Jim<br/>ShadowDancer - Claire<br/>WarHammer - Toby<br/>WizardBard - Douxie<br/>DuLacJr - Steve<br/>GoodAlien - Krel<br/>DragonCat - Archie<br/>TakeMeBackToNextWorld - Morgana</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize, I introduced some corrections after the fact and my phone decided to save the auto-translation from Google, instead of the desired text, now I have corrected everything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>User <strong>BlueWing</strong> created the "Potential Heroes" chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BlueWing</strong> added <strong>LilFlash</strong>, <strong>AquaBoy</strong>, <strong>NotSpeede</strong> and 12 more users to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>NotSpeede</strong> left chat</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll: </strong>Why was I added to this chat? </p><p><strong>ShadowDancer: </strong>Same question</p><p><strong>LilFlash: </strong>Why are there civilian Robs? </p><p><b>BlueWing: </b>These guys have the potential to join our team.</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> Even Steve???</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> You might as well have invited half of Arcadia here!</p><p><b>DuLacJr: </b>Hey!</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> I hacked your group chat.</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> For our teenage team, everyone fits.</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Does it matter that I'm no longer a teenager?</p><p><b>LilFlash:</b> With that nickname?</p><p><b>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</b> What's wrong with my nickname?</p><p><b>LilFlash:</b> He looks like a typical nickname for a depressed teenager.</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld</strong> :  </p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> Whose idea was it to introduce Morgana to memes?</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Wait, wait</p><p><b>Zee:</b> "Morgana" like "Morgana le Fey"?</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> Yes</p><p><b>NoLongerATroll:</b> Right</p><p><b>WarHammer:</b> Yeah</p><p><b>ShadowDancer:</b> She's the most</p><p><b>DragonCat:</b> Exactly</p><p><b>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</b> Something's wrong kids?</p><p><strong>BlueWing</strong> : Um...</p><p><b>LilFlash:</b> You are, like, a dangerous evil powerful ancient witch</p><p><b>BlueWing: </b>... Yes?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> …</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Kid !!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> But she is Morgana</p><p><b>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</b> Well yes, I made a lot of mistakes...</p><p><b>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</b> But you dont know what shit Arthur was.</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Putting it mildly</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Um… What?!</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll: </strong>Slightly worse than Merlin in my opinion</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Merlin was an asshole!</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><strong>WizardBard: </strong>He was NOT an asshole!</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Thank god there is a voice of reason among you...</p><p><strong>WizardBard: </strong>Stubborn, rude, not listening to anyone old man who thought he knew everything? Yes! Asshole? Sorry, no!</p><p><b>Zee:</b> I take my words back.</p><p><b>DuLacJr:</b> What you wrote is "Asshole", @WizardBard</p><p><b>DuLacJr:</b> And yes, he was</p><p><strong>Zee: </strong>Do you even know WHO you are talking about ?!</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> About my magic teacher, lol</p><p><strong>Zee</strong> : ಠ_ಠ</p><p><b>NoLongerATroll:</b> Let's not ruin their world...</p><p><b>NoLongerATroll:</b> At least until we meet face to face.</p><p><b>GoodAlien:</b> Yeah ... it would be good to start with a good note [edited]</p><p><b>DragonCat:</b> You should say “On a good note”, not “On a good quota”, Krel.</p><p><b>GoodAlien:</b> Thank you, buddy</p><p><strong>BlueWing: </strong>So you just close this topic nothing to us  without explaining?</p><p><b>NoLongerATroll:</b> Are you ready to read the story of the three ends of the world right now, which almost happened in Arcadia?</p><p><strong>LilFlash: </strong>Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>AquaBoy:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><strong>BlueWing: </strong>Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>NotSuperMan:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>Martian:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>JrArrow:</b> Um... WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> Are you saying that the world was nearly destroyed three times and the Justice League doesn't know about it?</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!</p><p><b>NoLongerATroll:</b> It was a fuuuuun summer...</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> I understand, but why does the League NOT know?</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> There were many factors preventing the public from knowing, until it was too late to summon the League...</p><p><b>JrArrow:</b> Why is this guy so smart, but doesn't know basic things?</p><p><b>WarHammer:</b> Hi's alien prince</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Um...</p><p><b>Zee:</b> Am I getting it right?  In your company there is Morgana le Fay and an alien prince, do you personally know Merlin and Arthur and you had 3 almost end of the world?</p><p><b>Zee:</b> And it all took shape in one summer?</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> It actually started back in the 12th century, in Camelot.</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> If you want, we can meet and we will tell you everything...</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> It would be great to be honest...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll: </strong>We usually gather near Excalibur, near what was once our school...</p><p><b>LilFlash:</b> So Excalibur is now in the USA?</p><p><b>LilFlash:</b> Take a bite, British!</p><p><b>JrArrow:</b> Don't disgrace, Kid!!!</p><p>
  <em><strong>NoLongerATroll</strong>, <strong>ShadowDancer</strong>, <strong>WarHammer</strong> and 5 more offline users</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A week after meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> So, once again on the list: Arcadia High was destroyed by the fortress of Avalon, which is essentially a Camelot castle...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Merlin is a very... asshole...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> We missed the invasion of aliens and now on the planet of a developed alien race, the Earth's ambassador is a 16-year-old schoolboy who is obsessed with pop  -culture...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Magic and trolls are real and Kid can't deny it...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> The politicians who disappeared at the beginning of the summer are trolls...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Morgana is not so bad, although the legends did not lie about her much, unlike Merlin and Arthur...</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> There are two ancient magical creatures walking around the world who have a magical artifact, breaking which, they will release the primary magic that will drown our planet in blood,  and the only thing that prevents them is that their accomplice is against this idea and is hiding from them...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I have no idea what to think about this...</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Welcome to Arcadia</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> I missed the last years, so 900 and now they conjure saying  phrases backwards...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> WTF?!</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> This is a separate kind of witchcraft...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> At first I was surprised by superheroes...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I was born in a world ALREADY with superheroes, they still surprise me...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Like, you just started saving people, or what was it?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> <em>[Deleted]</em></p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I got some shit and decided I didn't want this shit for others...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> <em>[Deleted]</em></p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Like Jim said...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> I'm a Superman clone...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> <em>[Deleted]</em></p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> <em>[Deleted]</em></p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Doesn't matter...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Well...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> You even started on your own...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I mean?  Didn't you have a choice?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[chat "Defenders of Arcadia"]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>DragonCat</strong> renamed the chat "Woe romantic"</em>
</p><p><b>DragonCat:</b> Never seen such a bad date in my life.</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> It failed "a little"...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> What is it about, Douxie?</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Remember Zoe?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> She called Merlin "Arthur's tool bag" and almost beat him...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> How can I forget?</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> I like her...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> It was a terrible date</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> My first date with Jim ended with Morgana being expelled from my body...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Sorry...</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Was it before or after Claire ordered a steak with blood and told me "Shut up, minion"?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> During that...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> It actually saved our date...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I almost talked about trolls on Espanyol...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> It would be a disastrous combo...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Let's move from relationship issues to relationships that can't go dead  points for 500 years...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I'm not in first place for the longest non-recognition of feelings in this company?...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Hurray!!!</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> So, what is it about?</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Douxie asked Zoey out on a date...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> And when he had to pay at the restaurant, the gnome stole his wallet...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> They ended up running after the gnome for 3 hours and were late to the cinema...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> And then it started raining and they were in the park...</p><p><b>ShadowDancer:</b> Still better than an exorcism session from your history teacher, boyfriend, best friend and 2 trolls.</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Sorry...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> Why did Douxie run around the park screaming "I hate gnomes" for 3 hours?</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Gnome ruined his date?</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> I think...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Just ask him.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Ok...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal correspondence <b>BlueWing</b>/<strong>WizardBard</strong>]</em>
</p><p><b>BlueWing:</b> I saw you running around the park screaming "I hate gnomes"...</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> He stole my wallet, which made me unable to pay at the restaurant for a date...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Gnome ripped off his date...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Gnome stole his wallet?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Yes...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> How did you know?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Gnome stole MY wallet!!!</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> But you're a speedster...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Gnome too!!!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Are all gnomes fast?</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad/good ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I'm starting to hate gnomes...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> You haven't contacted goblins yet...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Oh no...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> With all due respect for magical creatures, goblins are the worst thing...</p><p><strong>ShadowDanceienr:</strong> Cannibalistic trolls are nothing, GOBLINS TRUE EVIL</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> You mean those animals that rummage in the trash?</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Um...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> These are raccoons...</p><p><strong>GoodAlien: </strong>The ones I'm talking about are green, with long thin paws, and they repeat "Waka-chaka" all the time</p><p><strong>Zee: </strong>Oh no...</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>Zee</strong> left chat</em>
</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> She curled up on her bed...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> If she encountered goblins, it's not surprising...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I'll talk to her...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Give our apologies</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal communication <b>BlueWing</b>/<strong>Zee</strong>]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> What about the goblins?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Don't ask...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> The guys from Arcadia send their apologies...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Back to chat?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Ok...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>Zee</strong> returned to chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>NoLongerATroll</strong> and <strong>Zee</strong> users are offline</em>
</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> How long are you in Arcadia?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I sent a report to Bats...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> He said to watch and send another report in a week...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Depending on the situation, he will pick a team and we will leave...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> Anything about us?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Said to watch...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Jim and I are going to New Jersey to visit the Trollmarket...</p><p><strong>ShabowDancer:</strong> We'll be back tomorrow...</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>ShadowDancer</strong> offline</em>
</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> It's another coast of the country...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> They're using the Gear...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> How will the gear help them?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Not a gear, it's Gear - magic transport.</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Pros: 10 seconds and you are anywhere in the world...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> Cons: Don't ask why you need to ride on an empty stomach...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Woe romantic" chat]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>WizardBard</strong> renamed the chat "Arcadia Defenders"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>WizardBard</strong> added <strong>PinkBAM</strong> to chat</em>
</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Zoe, tell them your idea</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Reclaiming the Heart of Stone, the technomages agreed to help</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> This could attract Scrael and Belrok...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> I am silent about the amount of energy that will have to be spent for the Heart to start its self-reproduction...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> If we don't use Nari  then the Arcane Order won't notice...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> And there are about 30 of us magicians, not counting me, Claire, Morgana and Douxie...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Maybe you're missing another person...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal correspondence <b>TakeMeBackToNextWorld</b>/<strong>Zee</strong>]</em>
</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> There is one suggestion</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Anything not related to goblins</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> An idea has arrived to restore the Heartstone under Arcadia...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> This will require a lot of magical energy...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> About 30 more magicians agreed to help us</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Where and when?</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> The bridge over the canal, in front of Arcadia Hai, has no time yet</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Arcadia Defenders"chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> She agrees...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Who?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Team chat]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>Zee</strong> online</em>
</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> They want to rebuild the Heartstone under Arcadia</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Wouldn't that get those demigods' attention?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Morgana suggested it...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> She probably knows what she's doing...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Otherwise Arcadia will become a battlefield 4 times...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Only with superheroes...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> This time...</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Did you get your wallet back?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> T_T</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Users <strong>ShadowDancer</strong> and <strong>NoLongerATroll</strong> online</em>
</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Anyone want New Jersey souvenirs?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I'll drop the address of one trick shop and the title of the book I need...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> It might be in the Trollmarket...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. О Семьях и "Мантиях"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[<b>ShadowDancer</b>/<strong>Zee</strong> Personal Correspondence]</em>
</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Why do you need a book about Doctor Fate?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> It's a long story...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> We Have a Lot of Time...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I don't want to talk about it...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Okay, I'm at the hotel reception, will you pick up the book?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> What's between Doctor Fate and Zatanna?</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> There is something...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Where does the question come from?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> The book she asked for is mostly about him...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Does it make sense to worry?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> A little...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Is there a way to remove the Helmet?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Why?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Is there or not?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> It's too old Trollish dialect...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> I don't know...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Is the current Doctor Faith any of her relatives?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> "The current"?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Like a Hunter's mantle?</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Yes, only unlike Merlin's Amulet, Fate's Helmet can be worn by anyone, but will not take it off until his death...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> And, most likely, your soul will remain in it...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Phew...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> What does the Merlin's Amulet do?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> He called the name of the next Hunter and he could not give it up in the flesh until his death...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And then the souls of the Hunters were transferred to the Void, where they could call a new Hunter for training...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Provided that the Hunter was not killed by Angor Rot...</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Why is everything in the past tense?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> The amulet was destroyed by the Arcane Order...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And I killed Angor Roth...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Um...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Twice...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Why and how?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> The first time I accidentally destroyed his soul and he took revenge, and the second time he sacrificed himself to stop Morgana's Eternal Night...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> How can you destroy someone's soul by accident?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> His soul was in a ring, which I wanted to wear as a safety net...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> But then the time turned on again...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> As a result, he saw that I was wearing this ring and attacked me...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> During the attack, I dropped the ring, and he  smashed it with my sword...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And so goodbye soul...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> What do you mean "Time turned on again"?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> We had a magical artifact from Gato that stopped time for 45 minutes, but only once and for one person...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Why did you even need a ring with his soul?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Difficult topic...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> My history teacher used Angor Rot to kill me...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And also, he asked him for a spell to magically bind himself to my mother...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> As a result, all the physical injuries and injuries that he received, she received and vice versa...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Luckily we removed this spell...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Strickler did WHAT?!</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> I thought you hated him because he was dating your mom...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And so too</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I don't really like everyone who ever met my mom.</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Even your father?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> HE DROPPED US WHEN MOTHER WAS STUDYING IN MEDICAL SCHOOL!!!</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> So how do you know how to identify and handle different injuries and disabilities...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Welcome to the "I hate my father" club...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Probably...</p><p><strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld:</strong> Rename "I hate most of my family" and write half of us down...</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld</strong> is offline</em>
</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Douxie and Claire are right...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Um...Claire?</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> She was kicked out of the house when they found out she was doing magic...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Now she lives with us and Morgana in the bookstore...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> How the hell is someone kicked out of the house for this?</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Have you been online all this time?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> My parents hate everything magical since they found out that Enrique had been in another dimension for a month and they were looking after the changeling...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Who is Enrique?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> My little brother</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> What did you listen to during our gathering at Excalibur?</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Oh...</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>WizardBard</strong> changed <strong>TakeMeBackToNextWorld</strong> username to <strong>Momgana</strong></em>
</p><p><b>WizardBard:</b> BC:</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> *Momgana.mp4* (In the video, Morgana hugs Claire soothingly with one arm and adjusts Nari's blanket with the other, looking motherly first at Claire and then at Nari)</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[<b>NoLongerATroll</b>/<strong>ShadowDancer </strong>Personal Correspondence]</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Were you kicked out of the house?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> A week and a half ago, but okay, Dokesy, Archie and Morgana don't mind.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Why didn't you tell me?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> You are helping your mom with the children from the Dark Lands...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> I would just add problems...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> You will never give me problems...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[<strong>BlueWing</strong>/<strong>ShadowDancer</strong> Personal Correspondence]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> So your parents are in Arcadia?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> My mother is a city councilor...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Of course they're in Arcadia!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I think the Arcadia guys need professional help...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Aren't we professional help?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I mean a psychologist ...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Can I put them down to Canary?..</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Um ... Maybe after the second report for Batman?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> It's understandable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> What the hell is in the museum?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Goblins, they have a nest there...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Wait, who changed my nickname?</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> It was me...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Okay, you still had reasons for that...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> We saw those reasons</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> That's cute...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> I take it the museum trip didn't work...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> We had to fight back green creatures and evacuate the museum...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I'll talk to Nomura, they weren't so mad in front of her...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Why did she leave?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> When we took the children from the Dark Lands, she lost her human form...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Like all changelings...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal correspondence <b>NoLongerATroll</b>/<b>SwordKiller</b>]</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> How did you comfort the goblins in the museum?</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> Oh shit...</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> I'll be there tomorrow, keep people out of the museum.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> She said she would come tomorrow and asked not to let anyone into the museum</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Okay...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> The police fenced museum anyway, out of harm's way...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Now I understand why Zatanna was so scared when you started talking about them...</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Every time  when we pushed them back, they attacked even more fiercely...</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> The goblins are taking revenge tenfold...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> We didn't know that...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Oh yeah, can we take Zatanna for tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Why do you need me?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> I wrote to you about this...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Shouldn't you meet Nomura?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Yes, but we still need to prepare something for what I wrote about...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Well, can we discuss it in private messages?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> What is it about?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> You know...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Ou...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal correspondence <b>Momgana</b>/<strong>Zee</strong>]</em>
</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> So ...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> What needs to be prepared?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> I want to make sure you know which spell to cast...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I have no idea...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Come to the bookstore, we will teach...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Shouldn't you be with the others?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Nomura doesn't know that I have improved</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Not only that, she thinks I'm still in the kingdom of shadows</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Oh...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> We discussed everything...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Worth worrying about?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I just need to learn one spell before doing it.</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Hopefully...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Arcadia Defenders"chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> I understand correctly, you invited the daughter of Giovanni Zatara to restore the Heart of Stone?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Yes</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Magician?</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Uh-huh...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Her father is the current Doctor Fate...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Anyone can wear Naboo's Helmet!!!</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> He agreed to become one to relieve her of this role...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Eh...okay, let it...</p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> But if something goes wrong responsibility is on you and Zatanna, Morgana...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> If something goes wrong responsibility ONLY on me.  </p><p><strong>PinkBAM:</strong> Deal</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> When, specifically, do you restore the HeartStone?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> It's not clear yet...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Most likely I'm not the only magician who doesn't know the spell...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> How many of you will be there, in general?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Just over 30 wizards</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Where did they find so many of them?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> But seriously, where are so many wizards from?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Most likely they lived here...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> The History of Magic says that witch trials did not even begin in Southern California...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I think if you look carefully, there will be many more wizards in Arcadia...</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Let's hope  the enemies of the League will not know about it</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> Walked past the school, they built the Avalon Fortress into what remains of Arcadia High...</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> Do they always do that?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Our city has insufficient budget for 3 End of World over the summer...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Our school did not even have enough money for one play...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> And this despite the fact that there are only 4 teachers working there...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Strickler, after all, still works at school?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> No, he quit and now lives with us, helping with the children from the Dark Lands...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And I found invitations to their wedding...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Does he live with you?</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> But he tried to kill you!</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I have at home, from time to time, those who once tried to kill me.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I'm just used to it.</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Dude...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> You're not serious, are you?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Sooner or later it will kill you...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Well, the stage "I DON'T WANT TO DIE !!!", I have already passed...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Maybe we should sign them up to Canary now?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> Just tell Batman first about it...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> And what comes after the stage "I DON'T WANT TO DIE !!!"?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Stages "I was almost killed, and I don't care"; "I will die, but I will save everyone"; "I will die to save everyone I can"; death...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> What stage are we at?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> First to third...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Different...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Oh...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Green alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Um...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Why are you just killing them?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Because they are goblins...</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> But they take revenge tenfold...</p><p>
  <em>Users <b>Momgana</b>, <b>ShadowDancer</b>, <b>WizardBard</b> anb <b>Zee</b> online</em>
</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> This is the most effective thing you can do</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> Have you already learned the spell?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Yes, we wanted to test it on our phones, but we powered the whole store...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> The only one of us 5 who knew the spell is a girl from the IT center...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> So what's with the goblins?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> The plan is for us to lure them into the channels, and Robin and Kid Flash will move the nest to some deserted cave.</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> And when they find the nest, the rest of the team will brick up the entrance.</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> And me and AAARRRggghh!!! we'll make sure they don't go to the old TrollMarket.</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Wait, isn't the Troll Market in New Jersey?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> New, yes. The old, one has been under Arcadia since the arrival of the Main-Flower to the shores of America</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> That is, since the time of colonization?</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Yes. And Zatanna, Claire is sitting next to you, why on the phone?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Clarified for us.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Have you moved the nest?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Yes.</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Go south into the flesh to the forest belt and another 3 miles through the forest, there is a military base.</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Walk another 5 miles and you will see a waterfall, followed by a cave</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> You cannot go to the TrollMarket through the cave behind the waterfall...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> There are no waterfalls in Arcadia at all...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> We just ran into a military base, which caused  drag the nest further.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I think we are generally outside of Arcadia.</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> This military base is Zone 49-B.</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> That illegal clandestine organization that tried to capture you and your sister for research...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> And then her colonel made a deal with Morando to "protect the Earth" and was eventually killed by him...</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> And now they have new leadership, with  who do you work so that this does not happen again?</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> Yes, that's them.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN YOUR TOWN?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Magical immigration due to interracial war?..</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> Interplanetary immigration due to civil war?..</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Both options?..</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Um... I don't even want to know about it...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Stop...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Ah  49-B conducted experiments on aliens?</p><p><strong>GoodAlien:</strong> From the 60s until the death of Colonel Kubritz, yes...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> It's not legal.</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>NotSuperMan</strong> offline</em>
</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Superboy has some psychological trauma associated with secret experiments on living things.</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> More specifically, he...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> It doesn't matter, he just hates them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I told Bats about the Arcadia guys' situation...</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> And?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> He said to sign Jim and Morgan to Canary, and he'll decide with the rest after the report...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> And what did you do?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Talked about the Canary situation and told her Bats' decision...</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> What did she say?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> She said she would come here undercover and then talk to Batman...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And she also asked to write in the report, I quote: "YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING PSYCHOLOGIST, BRUCE !!!"...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> I don't believe Dina  said that word...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> *I_dont_belive.mp3* (On tape: Canary says what Dick wrote)</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And I still don't believe...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> 0o0</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> *I_dOnT_bElIvE/remix/.mp3* (On tape: A whipped-up musical remix of the tape sent by Dick)</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Put it on ringtone XD</p><p><strong>JrArrow:</strong> WALLY!!!</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Canary will be in Arcadia today, delete it now!!!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> This scream almost blew my head...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> But I was behind the Canary, 10 meters away from her...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Why is she even in Arcadia?</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> Why did she use Scream at all?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> She noticed the goblins sneaking up on us...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Lots of goblins...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Where are you now?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Park, she said she was coming to your hotel...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And Nomura?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Escaped to Gear station before Canary saw.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> My ears are still ringing...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I hope I won't go deaf...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And my head won't kill me with pain...</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> Strange, usually the Scream effect is fleeting...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And with indirect exposure, it is not at all...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Maybe  this is due to being a troll for a while...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I still have a slightly increased sensitivity to sounds and smells...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> But my ears and head don't feel any better from this understanding...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Sit there, I'll bring the pain reliever and some snack.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Waiting...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal communication <b>BlueWing</b>/<strong>BlackScream</strong>]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Remember the guy you helped with the goblins today?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> That was the Jim I was talking about</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And as it turns out, he has very sensitive hearing...</p><p><strong>BlackSkream:</strong> I noticed when I wanted to question him in the park...</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> Hopefully in a couple of hours it will pass, I really didn't mean to harm him...</p><p><strong>BlackSkream:</strong> And the goblins, are those green creatures?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Yes, We helped get them out of the local museum today</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> *plan.jpeg* (Pictured: screenshot from Potential Heroes chat explaining the goblin transfer plan)</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Me and Kid Flash took it over when Jim wrote about Scream...</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> Good luck, they're "little" aggressive.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> We know we fought them yesterday.</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> Luck won't hurt you anyway.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Thanks, see you at the hotel.</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> See you.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Team" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Are you in position?</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Yes, we hoped to see you in the same place...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Sorry, Kid is leading the goblins to you, and I'm making sure none of them escapes.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Wait for us</p><p><strong>AquaBoy:</strong> Waiting...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> I officially declare that I will never get in touch with the goblins again...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> White goblins live in the basement of the cinema</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> If you want to get rid of them, I will not help anymore...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Where are there no goblins in Arcadia?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> In the destroyed headquarters of Janus Orden, but there are a lot of changeling remains.</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Why are there remains of changelings at the headquarters of the largest order of changelings?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Gunmar tore apart the headquarters and killed everyone there before taking over the old TrollMarket.</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Good thing you killed him</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>NotSuperMan</strong> online</em>
</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Um... I don't even want to know about it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Some problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>["Potential Heroes" chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Saw Black Canary go to school...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Looks like she got lost...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> No wonder...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> You know what you're talking about a member of the Justice League?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Yes, I know...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> But she's been there for 5 hours now and I have no idea what to do.</p><p><strong> Martian:</strong> Go check on her, you were one of the "lost in time"...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Yes I was, but the only 3 paths I know are from courtyards to the throne room, from the throne room to the dungeons and from the dungeons to the main exit.</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> And then the first two were the escort of the Knights of the Round Table.</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Why only these 3?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Did I mention that Arthur hated ALL magical creatures and I was a TROLL then?</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> Yeah, I forgot a little about that...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Why are you even near the school?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I noticed that Canary was walking towards the school when leaving the old TrollMarket...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I wanted to come up and say thank you for helping with the goblins, but didn't want to enter the school building...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Did you want to get lost?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Bad memories...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Why did you go to the old TrollMarket?</p><p>
  <em>Users <strong>ShadowDancer</strong> and <b>WarHummer</b> online</em>
</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> The last time I was there, there were troll zombies there</p><p><strong>WarHammer:</strong> We wanted to make sure they didn't interrupt the rebuilding of the HeartStone.</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> We've also compiled a list of the Market buildings to be rebuilt after the HeartStone comes to life.</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> This is... Um... Responsible.</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Thanks, and now we're going to school...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Don't get lost.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>["Arcadia Defenders"chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Do we need to come up with a story about why we are in school when there is still a month before class starts?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> We'll just tell the truth...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> It will be obvious that we're not just there for a reason when Canary realizes that you are navigating in the castle...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Okay, good...</p><p>
  <em>Users <b>ShadowDance</b>, <strong>NoLongerATroll</strong> and <b>WarHummer </b>online</em>
</p><p>***</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Users <strong>ShadowDancer</strong> and <b>WarHummer</b> online</em>
</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Did anyone see Jim?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Weren't you together?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Yes, but when we left school we went home...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> But then his mom came to me and asked where he was...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> After Toby couldn't answer she called me...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Eh...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Does any of you know where he could have gone without telling anyone?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> He did this only once...</p><p><strong>NotSuperMan:</strong> And where did he go then?</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> To our story class...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> But that was the first night after Merlin turned him into a troll...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> I don't think this option will work now...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> I checked there first, it wasn't there...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> How  did you do it so quickly?</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> Shadow portal...</p><p><strong>WizardBard:</strong> She used it before she even hung up...</p><p>
  <em>User <strong>NoLongerATroll</strong> online</em>
</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> This is Nomura, Jim came to me...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> I'll be right there.</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Why didn't he tell us anything?</p><p><strong>SadowDancer:</strong> *hhghf.jpeg* (In the photo: Jim sleeping on the couch in half-troll form)</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> It seems so...</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> Why is he like that again?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> He turned out to be a half-changeling...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> It seems...</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> A half-changeling?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> It seems?</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> I don't know for sure...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> This is the first time a person is influenced by so many magical factors from different angles...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> It could be or the effects of Merlin's sorcery...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Or what I said...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Well...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> I  felt something strange about him when I took over Claire's body...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Eh...</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> It's about to start...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><strong>Martian:</strong> WHAT?!?!?!</p><p><strong>LilFlash:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> What I was talking about...</p><p><strong>Momgana:</strong> Yeah, you shouldn't have brought it up...</p><p><strong>NoLongerATroll:</strong> Who the hell are these people?</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Several superhero protégés, 2 magicians, an alien prince, a turnskin cat and Steve...</p><p><em>User <b>NoLongerATroll</b> added <strong>SwordKiller</strong> to chat</em>chat</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> If Steve is here, why haven't half of Arcadia been invited?</p><p><strong>DuLacJr:</strong> So the fact that the turnskin cat didn't bother you?!</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> Even cats are more useful in battle than you.</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> So no, that didn't bother me.</p><p><strong>ShadowDancer:</strong> Jim is at home and took human form.</p><p><strong>WarHummer:</strong> Doctor L. went home too.</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Stop...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Why wasn't anyone surprised by the phrase "Restoring the HeartStone"?</p><p><strong>Zee:</strong> I told the team...</p><p><strong>SwordKiller:</strong> Jim and Claire went to the TrollMarket to talk about it...</p><p><strong>DragonCat:</strong> Got it...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[Personal communication <b>BlueWing</b>/<strong>BlackScream</strong>]</em>
</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> How is it?  Got a job at school?</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> I'm really lucky that this Jim noticed me...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Stop ...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> So are you really lost?</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> Grayson! This school is a fucking castle!</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And that's right</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> So you settled in?</p><p><strong>BlackScraem:</strong> Yes, I'm a school psychologist there now...</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> And the deputy physical education teacher...</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> But I think at first time I'll need a guide...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Deputy Physical Education Teacher?</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Although, no, don't answer...</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> Good luck</p><p><strong>BlueWing:</strong> And if you need to be taken there, please contact Claire...</p><p><strong>BlackScream:</strong> Thanks</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>